


Playlists

by WallaceWellls



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Other, Trans Peter Parker, Trans Tony Stark, again idk what universe so lets go with mcu?, bc why not pals, they are both trans even thought its not specifically mentioned in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 16:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11536218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WallaceWellls/pseuds/WallaceWellls
Summary: Tony and his science son Peter like to listen to music while working in Tony's workshop





	Playlists

**Author's Note:**

> So this came to me and so I quickly wrote something, so sorry if it doesn't make a lot of sense!  
> Also, I don't name specific artist because i'm too lazy for that

At some point Tony and Peter started to work in Tony's workshop at the same time. They each do their own thing. Tony is working on some improvements to a new suit, and Peter is working on a better and stronger mixture for his web solution.

This is really the best setup for both of them. Tony can make sure that Peter has safe access to the chemicals he needs, and he won't be putting himself in danger. While Peter knows he will always be able to make more fluid whenever he needs and doesn't have to worry about getting caught, he can also bounce ideas off of Tony if he needs to.

At first, Tony would already have a playlist of his favorites going when Peter swung by after class. Peter usually liked whatever Tony was playing, but he did want to try to switch things up.  
So, after a few weeks of working in the workshop together, Peter decides that it's his turn to play his workshop playlist. So, that's exactly what he does. He gets Jarvis to connect his phone to Tony's speakers, after some sweet talking on his favorite AI (don't tell Karen he said that), and walks into the workshop and hits Play.

Tony sighs from where he's working on a new design "Pepper, I told yo- " He finally looks up to see Peter walking over to his spot. "Oh Kid, you're not Pepper. Did you mess with my music? Come on, no one messes with my music Kid."

Peter smiles over to his mentor, "Sorry Mr. Stark it's my turn to play music." And he goes back to work without another word.

Tony sighs, "Fine, but if it sucks I'm overriding this."

Yet, instead of being annoyed, Tony found that he did like a lot of the songs on the playlist. When it was time for Peter to leave he made sure to stop him, "Hey Kid, good choice in music. Make another one soon and you can play it here."

* * *

 And that's how Tony and Peter started introducing each other to their favorite bands and songs. They had a bit of an overlap in some places, and that made both of them quite happy to have something to talk about.

Anytime after that, whenever Pepper or Rhodey went to the workshop, they didn't know what to expect to hear playing. It was rare now to be able to tell who picked the music since both seemed to enjoy the music equally.

**Author's Note:**

> Well thanks for reading this drabble thing! Sorry it's so short, couldn't really think of anything else at the moment!  
> If you really wanna know what I think Tony listens to, check out my playmoss (or 8tracks but i dont use it anymore) for a kind of old Tony playlist [username is also Wallacewellls]
> 
> my blogs!  
> main; wallacewellls  
> art; elliotdrawz  
> writing; transrowdy3


End file.
